Meg's New Friends
by Vitani825
Summary: After wishing for new friends; Meg has gotten her wish for some friends she wasn't expecting. OC's are also mentioned.
1. Chapter 1

Meg's New Friends

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Land Before Time or Family Guy characters.**

 **A/N: This is my first Family Guy/Land Before Time crossover**

Meg has been feeling really lonely since she doesn't have any friends. She is sulking alone up in her room. In the middle of the night; there was a shooting star. She looked out her window and folded her hands together to make a wish.

"I wish I had some friends who would like me the way I am," Meg said quietly.

"SHUT UP MEG! No one cares about you," Peter shouted.

"Right back at you fatass," Meg retorted.

"Meg; don't talk to your father like that; you need to set an example for your brothers," Lois added.

The teenager groaned and got into bed. Moments later, she woke up to a shining light in her room. She rubbed her eyes and put her glasses on. After her eyes readjusted to the light, she saw 13 dinosaurs in her room.

"What the hell?" Meg asked quietly.

Meg got out of bed and turned on her light. The dinosaurs all covered their eyes from the brightness of the room. Meg thought it was because of her.

"Don't be afraid; and don't worry if you think I'm ugly; I'm used to it," Meg replied.

Suddenly; the little saurolophus spoke up.

"I do not think you are ugly; no, no, no," Ducky claimed.

Meg smiled.

"Do the rest of you think I'm ugly?" Meg wondered.

"Me no think you ugly neither; you pretty," Petrie added in response to Ducky's statement,

"Thanks you guys; lots of people around here think I'm too ugly and fat and they treat me like crap," Meg explained.

"That is not very nice; no, no, no," Ducky claimed.

"I'm so glad you guys think I'm not ugly and fat," Meg said.

The dinosaurs smiled.

Soon enough, they all exchanged introductions.

"It's nice to meet all of you; but, I should warn you; my dad is a butthead; my brothers are downright mean and my mother is kinda selfish; although; she does have her good days," Meg replied.

"Good to know Meg," Littlefoot replied.

"Dad also has the habit of sticking my head in his butt and farting in my face," Meg admitted.

The dinosaurs all groaned in disgust.

"That's gross," Littlefoot claimed.

Meg nodded.

"Let's all get some sleep; you can have the floor," Meg replied.

Soon enough; the dinosaurs and Meg fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Meg's New Friends chapter 2

The next day, Meg introduced her new friends to her family. The rest of the Griffins were fascinated by the presense of the dinosaurs.

"Hey Meg; at least with these guys; I know which part is their faces and which part is their butts," Peter said.

Meg sighed, obviously annoyed.

"Look who's talking, you big fatty; how about you take a long look at yourself in the mirror; oh wait, the mirror might break," Meg retorted.

The dinosaurs chuckled; as did Chris, Stewie and Lois.

"Peter; Meg has a point; she's put up with a lot of your crap and I think she's fed up," Brian pointed out.

Meg nodded in response to Brian's comment.

"I'm the man of this house and I say we all take part in Meg-bashing," Peter replied.

Soon enough, Littlefoot spoke up.

"I don't think so; that's a form of bullying; I hate being bullied and I'm not the bully type," Littlefoot claimed.

"Anyone who refuses shall be bashed along with Meg," Peter declared.

"Then you'll have to take on all of us; since we're against any kind of bullying," Littlefoot snarled.

The other dinosaurs nodded in agreement.

As the day went on, Peter and the dinosaurs weren't getting along. They were about to settle down for breakfast. The dinosaurs smiled and started to eat their fruit.

After a while; Meg took the dinosaurs on a tour of Quahog. They all liked hanging out with their new friend. Suddenly, Meg's school bullies; the jocks; Connie D'Amico and Gina were spotted smoking at the park.

"Hey guys; I see Meg; and it looks like she made herself some friends," Gina said.

"Meg? Friends? Please Gina; don't make me laugh; that ugly blob doesn't even deserve to live," Connie said.

"Amen, sister," one of the jocks said.

Moments later, Meg came into ear-shot of the bullies.

"Don't pay any attention to those idiots, Meg; they don't know what they're talking about," Cera stated.

"Don't worry about it; I put up with this crap all the time," Meg claimed.

"But, Meg; you have every right to be angry at those bullies; you're just trying to live in this world and they're making you miserable," Amber added.

Meg nodded.

"You're right; but, nobody cares enough about me to stop the bullying," Meg admitted.

Soon enough, the bullies confronted Meg and the dinosaurs.

"Hey Meg; I didn't know you were allowed out before dark; considering you're so ugly and anyone who looks at you; their eyes would melt," Connie teased.

Meg hung her head.

"That doesn't make any sense," Amber told the blonde teenager.

"What do you know, kid? You're just a dinosaur!" Connie retorted to the blue longneck.

"Hey! Lay off my best friend!" Dinah demanded.

Soon enough, Connie put out her cigarette on one of Dinah's legs. Dinah started bawling and that made Cera angry. She got into a pouncing position and growled. Connie and her group ran off, defeated for now. Cera smiled, satisfied that she scared off the bullies. She turned around and saw that Dinah was still crying.

"Are you okay, Dinah?" Cera asked.

Dinah looked towards Cera and nodded her head; even though she was still visibly upset.

"I think Connie just hurt Dinah's feelings more than her leg; although; I speak from experience when Connie put out her cigarette on my arm one day; it kinda hurt," Meg explained.

Dinah looked up at Meg.

"It must suck to be bullied all the time; it's not fun," Dinah pointed out.

"You're right; if you all want to continue with the tour; we can," Meg replied.

The dinosaurs nodded. They did want to continue with the tour. Moments later, Meg continued to show the dinosaurs around Quahog.

 **A/N: First update in a while; like I said in the first chapter; OC's are included.**


End file.
